1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of holders for glasses and cans, and more specifically to a stiff and resilient channel member for snapping over the rim protruding from the bottom of a metal can, such as an aerosol can, which covers the entire rim including the inner and outer rim faces, to prevent the rim from scratching or leaving rust deposits on the surface supporting the can, such a shelf, counter or table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been holders for vessels such as metal cans to prevent damage to furniture from scratching and from accumulations of condensate. These holders have generally been disks with raised edges for serving as coasters or rugged shells for protecting a vessel against impact damage.
One such prior holder is that of McKee, U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,618, issued on May 16, 1989. McKee teaches a coaster having a square body with parallel top and bottom surfaces and a circular depression in the top surface for receiving the bottom of a can or glass. McKee also includes a slot for engaging the tab on a can and a circular depression for gripping bottle caps. A problem with McKee is that it would be relatively expensive to make and must be available wherever one happens to decide to set down a can. If one were to walk around a house carrying a soft drink can, for example, one would have to separately carry a McKee coaster as well, or be inconvenienced by having to continuously hold the can. Alternatively, one would have to place McKee coasters in many locations around the house, thereby multiplying expenses.
Good, U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,353, issued on May 7, 1974, discloses a protective cap for fitting over the lower end of a scuba diver's air tank. The cap contains supportive ribs which permit water to pass through the cap. A problem with Good is that manufacturing a smaller version for the bottom of an aerosol or beverage can would be prohibitively expensive. And if made to be a separate coaster, Good would present the inconveniences of McKee.
Lerner, U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,351, issued on Sep. 22, 1959, discloses a snap-on base for a bottle, jar or glass in the form of a hollow, annular member beveled to widen at its lower end. The vessel is provided with a circumferential channel around its base for engagingly receiving the interior, upper edge of the member. A problem with Lerner is that the member is significantly wider than the base of the vessel at its base. If vessels were manufactured and sold with the member, a substantial portion of packaging and retail shelf space would be sacrificed. Also, if Lerner were to support a metal can, moisture could accumulate on the lower rim of the can and drip onto the supporting surface, depositing rust stains. Finally, Lerner would be relatively expensive to manufacture.
Hazel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,163, issued on Jul. 7, 1959, teaches a coaster for supporting a vessel such as a can or glass, to protect the surface on which it rests from condensate. Hazel presents a three-layer unitary body, the two outer layers being absorbent and the inner layer being non-absorbent. The inner layer prevents moisture from soaking through to the surface supporting the vessel. Hazel includes a cavity in its upper face containing ribs for supporting the vessel. The problems with Hazel are much the same as those identified for McKee: the coaster must be carried with the user or many such coasters must be provided at various locations. Hazel is not suited for pre-attachment to the vessel during manufacture because it extends the vessel diameter significantly and also greatly increases vessel cost.
Wallace, U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,579, issued on Jul. 13, 1954, teaches a base for supporting cans such as those containing cleansers. The purpose of the base is to prevent the can from falling over and from scratching the surface on which it rests. Wallace presents an annular flange member which includes a radially extending ledge portion and a perpendicular tube portion extending upwardly from the ledge portion inner edge. A groove is provided in the ledge portion near the inner edge so that when the lower rim of a can is inserted into the tube portion, the tube material can deform outwardly into the groove. In this way, Wallace grips the can rim without substantially changing shape. A problem with Wallace is that the projecting ledge portion substantially increases the diameter of the can, causing a shipment of cans thus equipped to occupy much more package and shelf space. Also, if the can and base are resting in a puddle of water on a supporting surface, the water can freely touch the lower can rim and cause the rim to rust and leave rust deposits on the supporting surface. This is because the can is not substantially elevated and there is no protective cover over the inner face of the rim. Also, continually keeping the base material deformed and under tension could shorten the life of the base. Finally, Wallace would be relatively expensive to manufacture and may tend to fall off the can.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a rim guard for a metal can which only negligibly extends the diameter of the can rim, so that storage, packing and shelf space are conserved.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a rim guard which essentially covers the entire lower rim so that the metal remains substantially dry and no rust-carrying liquid can reach the supporting surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a rim guard which returns to its original shape when installed on a rim, so that the guard material does not remain under stress.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a rim guard which can be sold with and will stay on the can unless intentionally removed.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a rim guard which can be firmly attached to a rim to prevent theft of the guard in retail stores.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a rim guard which can be manufactured to extend up the wall of the can and provide advertising space.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a rim guard which is durable, compact and very inexpensive to manufacture.